


to the future

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: Fe!MC/Ryuji named their son Goro and this is their story [26]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Fe!MC, Genderswap, Graduation, Middle School, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 12:57:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15437532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: Their son's middle school graduation.





	to the future

“The pin’s on crooked.”

“Mom… come on.” Goro groaned softly as Akira leaned over to fix the flower pinned to the front of his uniform. “It’s fine.”

“Don’t even try, Goro, she’s all one-track mind right now.”

“Yeah, like you aren’t,” she muttered, not turning around to grin at him for favor of _not_ stabbing her son with the pin she was trying to fix.

“All I’m sayin’ is that I’m not as hyper as you,” Ryuji said, nudging her shoulder.

“Oh yeah. That’s why you had the party planned _weeks_ ago.”

“I–I only did it because you wanted me to!”

Akira laughed, straightening. “There.” One last shift of the flower pinned to Goro’s lapel and she stood back to admire him. Her son… graduating junior high. God, just yesterday he’d been going off to his first day of school… now he would be going to _high school_ in the spring. She didn’t know where the time had gone… how he had gotten so grown up…

Goro glanced up from the flower to her, and then made a face. “Mom, stop _crying.”_

Oh God was she crying again? “I’m not, I’m not– I’m just so proud–”

Goro groaned again, reaching up to ruffle his hair and then stopping. They were just about to head to the school. “It’s just junior high, mom. And we already had the sending off ceremony days ago.”

“Yeah, but you’re going to get your diploma today,” Ryuji said. “That’s a big thing, yeah?”

“Yeah… I guess…”

“And high school! You ready for that?”

Goro laughed, quietly, maybe a little nervously, Akira thought. “Yeah, I mean, I guess. How different can it be?”

“We met in high school, you know.” Ryuji gestured between him and Akira. “Better keep your eyes open.”

_“Ryuji.”_

“Don’t teach him how to be lecherous!” Morgana piped up, jumping down from where he’d been sitting on the stairs. “A true gentleman is kind, and caring, and will do anything to protect his princess…”

“Not sure I’m gonna find a princess in high school…” Goro mumbled.

All this _talk._ He’d grown up so fast. Ryuji was right; _they_ had met in high school. They had become Phantom Thieves in high school. Goro was leaving so much behind and was about to become so much _more–_

_“Mom, please.”_

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” she blustered, going for the tissues she’d stashed in Ryuji’s pocket because she _knew_ she’d cry when the teacher read out Goro’s name.

“Oookay, we’d better go before your mom dissolves into tears _before_ the ceremony.”

“Like you’re not going to cry! Where’s the tissues?!”

“Here.” He produced them and she snatched them away, turning away amidst a laugh from her husband. “See what I mean?”

Goro huffed a laugh, but Akira had seen that smile before she’d turned away.

“Alright, come on.” Ryuji leaned down, pressing a kiss into Goro’s hair. “Congratulations, son. Let’s go get you graduated.”

“Ergh– thanks…”

“Wait, get the bag!” Morgana yowled. “I said I’m coming with you! I’ll hide in Ryuji’s jacket if I have to!”

“ _Hell_ no! Keep your paws off me!”

Goro laughed as Morgana chased him out the door, and Akira smiled as she went to hold the door open for him. “Ready, Goro?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> Pan requested family fluff for graduationnnn~ I think it's a little more... refined than American middle school graduation as far as my research went, but I couldn't have having Ryu plan a party regardless xD


End file.
